Embrace the one you Love
by keyhunter
Summary: Okay so, What would a person do if they love someone? Well the smart thing of course; never admit it and stay miserable! Gokudera and Yamamoto really like each other (like duh!), but are afraid of rejection. This hasn't gone unnoticed by Tsuna and Haru. What's gonna happen? On the occassion of Haya-kun's B'day! :)


**A/N: Ciaossu Minna! I'm back with a fic on the occasion of Haya-kun's Birthday. Hope you enjoy! There's quite a bit Tsuna x Haru too, so it's like a double pairing. Not to worry cause our main pairing is 8059!**

 **Fandom: KHR**

 **Pairing: Isn't it obvious?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Cross my heart :)**

Embrace the one you Love

"Gokudera is sick?"

Tsuna nodded. "It started with a high fever and a bad cold. He then said that he had felt vomiting sensations the past week, and an upset stomach. It got worse 2 days later. The cause was food poisoning. Bianchi had Shamal treat him."

Yamamoto winced. It sure was hell to be sick. _It must be because of the all the instant food he's been buying from the store._

"Is he getting better?" he asked.

"Bianchi goes to check up on him. But she's been getting busy too; regarding the Vongola's affairs. I would definitely go if I had the time, but Reborn has been scheduling training and language sessions for me." Tsuna let out a big sigh. Yamamoto chuckled. It was funny to imagine Tsuna studying Italian.

"How about I go?" he suggested.

Tsuna smiled. "That would be wonderful Yamamoto. I'm sure Gokudera-kun would feel better too. Plus your dad makes amazing food."

Yamamoto grinned.

 **XxX**

 _Still 38_ _. Well at least it's come down to that._

Gokudera groaned. _This is just great. I'm being a complete burden to the Tenth! I hate this! I feel so useless!_

Just then the main door opened.

 _Huh? Bianchi said she couldn't make it today. And tenth's the only one who has a spare key. Could it be the tenth?_

"Sorry for intruding," Yamamoto whispered. He tucked the lunch box under his arm and closed the door quietly, mentally reminding himself to lock it.

"Juudaime, is that you?" Gokudera called out.

"Nope. It's me." Yamamoto entered the room grinning. Gokudera 'tsked.'

"How did you enter the house, baseball idiot?!" He yelled but immediately started coughing. "Maa Maa Gokudera, relax! Tsuna gave me the spare key." He grinned and settled himself near his bed, setting the lunch box on his lap. "Here, have some water." Yamamoto took out the bottle and handed it to Gokudera. Gokudera started drinking.

"Why did you come anyway? I don't need you here. I can take care of myself." Gokudera glared. Yamamoto laughed.

"Sure you can, Gokudera. You got food poisoning in the first place because you eat rotten food. It's about time you eat something homemade. Here, Oya-ji made some sushi for you. They're hot and ready to eat." Yamamoto smiled and opened the lunch box.

Gokudera's mouth watered. _Finally some amazing food!_ But of course, Gokudera being Gokudera didn't show the excitement.

Yamamoto set the lunchbox carefully on Gokudera's lap and gave him the chopsticks. Gokudera hesitated. Yamamoto noticed. "What's wrong 'Dera?" he asked gently.

Gokudera still hesitated.

Yamamoto was about to ask him again, but noticed him shivering. His hands were shivering as well. _Tsuna did say he had a fever. Could it be that he can't hold the chopsticks properly yet?_

"What's your temperature 'Dera?" Yamamoto asked, setting the chopsticks on the side table. Gokudera didn't answer. "'Dera, I need to know. Tell me." Yamamoto urged gently.

Gokudera kept quiet for some time, but then replied, "38 ."

 _Just as I thought. He still has a fever._

"Fine. I'll feed you." Yamamoto took the chopsticks. Gokudera looked up, startled. "I can do it myself, baseball idiot-" Gokudera started. "No. I'm giving you food and that's final. No compromises on your health 'Dera." Yamamoto said gently, but firmly.

Gokudera felt a tire go flat. _Got defeated by a baseball idiot._

Yamamoto saw the expression on Gokudera's face and couldn't help but laugh. Gokudera glared.

 _Well, it is homemade Sushi. Might as well enjoy it._ Gokudera thought and ate.

 **XxX**

"Good boy." Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera had finished the entire lunchbox. He was pleasantly full. He flashed Yamamoto a glare. "Che, Baseball Idiot." Yamamoto laughed. "Are there any medicines for you to take now?" he asked packing the lunchbox. Gokudera nodded. "It's there inside the drawer. The prescription is there too." Gokudera glanced towards the cabinet.

Yamamoto opened the drawer to find boxes of medicines and a nasal spray along with the prescription. He went through the prescription and took the required medicine.

"Here, eat this." He said, handing Gokudera a tablet and bottle of water. Yamamoto once again glanced at the prescription. "It says you have to use the nasal spray too." Yamamoto turned towards him and grinned. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "You're not my mom, baseball idiot." Gokudera started, but his voice went low at the end. Yamamoto felt a pang of guilt. He knew the feeling.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say. So he did what his instinct told him to. He hugged him. Gokudera went still.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to make you feel better. I know the feeling too." Yamamoto slumped on the chair. Gokudera couldn't help but smile a little. But he immediately composed himself. "Whatever, baseball idiot." He looked the other way.

Yamamoto laughed.

 **XxX**

"Get some sleep 'Dera. You need rest." Yamamoto had given Gokudera all the required medicines and had made him drink a glass of water. He switched on the fan and set it at a reasonable speed, incase Gokudera sweated while sleeping.

"No shit, baseball idiot." Gokudera smirked and set his pillow right. Once settled, Yamamoto tucked him in.

 _He does give off the mother hen vibe at times. The idiot._ Gokudera fondly thought.

"I'll be going home now. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call. I mean it 'Dera." Yamamoto stressed on the last part. Gokudera nodded. "I'll come in the evening to check up on you." Yamamoto smiled and left.

 **XxX**

" _ **Yamamoto!" Gokudera ran over to him. He was surrounded in the pool of his own blood.**_

 _ **Shit!**_

" _ **You're an idiot! Why?! Why did you take the blow?!" Gokudera cradled Yamamoto in his arms. Yamamoto coughed out blood. He smiled and was about to speak; when his eyes went blank. Gokudera cried out.**_

 _ **The scene then changed.**_

" _ **You were responsible for his death, Gokudera-kun. You were weak. You killed our Rain Guardian! You killed him! You're not worthy of being my Right-hand man." Tsuna yelled. "No! No Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out. Tsuna grit his teeth and walked away. "Juudaime!" Gokudera ran after him, only to be stopped by Ryohei.**_

" _ **You're despicable. You're weak." He looked at Gokudera with disgust.**_

 _ **One by one all the guardians appeared.**_

" _ **You're not worthy of holding the Storm Guardian Title."**_

" _ **You're weak."**_

" _ **You killed the Rain Guardian."**_

"No!" Gokudera rose from bed. He breathed heavily.

 _Nightmare._

Just then he heard the door open.

Yamamoto entered the house. As promised he had come to check up on Gokudera; with more food and water. Yamamoto walked to Gokudera's room to find Gokudera lying on the floor.

"'Dera!" He immediately ran over to Gokudera. He placed the lunchbox and the bottle on the side table. Gokudera was breathing heavily. He was sweating. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Yamamoto lifted Gokudera and walked to the bed. He gently placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

"No…don't leave. Don't leave me behind. Please." He kept mumbling and shivering. Yamamoto hugged the small, shivering frame.

 _Must have been a nightmare._

"Shush. It's okay 'Dera." Yamamoto patted his head and then placed his forehead on Gokudera's. He took a deep breath. "I want you to breathe with me. Calm down and breathe with me, 'Dera." Yamamoto said gently. Gokudera still shivered, but tried to match his breathing pattern.

After some time he calmed down. Yamamoto saw the sign and gave him a hug.

"Feel better?" Yamamoto said, without letting him go. He could feel Gokudera nod. "You died…you died in front of me…in front of my eyes, and everyone said I did it. I was weak. I couldn't defend myself. Juudaime and everyone and-"

Yamamoto didn't let him continue.

"Don't think about it Gokudera. I'm here. I'm here by your side. I won't leave you. You're a strong person and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Everyone believes you're strong." Yamamoto patted his head and went to the side table. "Drink some water." Yamamoto opened the cap and cupped Gokudera's jaw gently. Gokudera didn't object. He slowly let him drink.

"Do you want to eat now?" He asked. Gokudera shook his head. Yamamoto nodded in understanding and opened the drawer for his medicines to give him the required medicines.

"Go to sleep. I'm here." Yamamoto gently ruffled Gokudera's hair. Gokudera drifted off.

 **XxX**

Yamamoto blinked the sleep off his eyes.

 _I fell asleep too._

He looked over at Gokudera and smiled. He was fast asleep. Yamamoto checked the time.

6.45pm.

 _Might as well stay here for the night. I'll call Oya-ji._ Yamamoto slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Oya-ji, it's me."

" _Takeshi, how's Gokudera-kun doing?"_

"He's fast asleep. I'm thinking of staying over. He's not doing very well alone."

" _That's fine with me. Did he eat?"_

"No. He wasn't feeling well."

" _Make sure he eats his dinner. I'll bring you yours by 8."_

"No Oya-ji. You'll have dinner rush. I'll manage with fruits. I bought fresh ones from the store before I came here."

" _Good boy. That's fine then. Take care of Gokudera-kun."_

"You got it. Bye."

Yamamoto cut the phone and slid it back in his pocket. He stood up and stretched. He made his way to the bathroom.

By the time he came out, Gokudera was awake.

"You feel better 'Dera?" Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera glared, but nodded. Yamamoto grinned.

 _He's back to his old self._

"If you ever repeat a word of this to anyone, I will kill you." Gokudera looked straight into Yamamoto's eyes. Yamamoto laughed. "You got it." He showed a thumbs up.

 **XxX**

One week later…

"I'm so glad you're all better Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto did a wonderful job." Tsuna smiled on the way home. "I've been a burden haven't I? I'm really sorry Tenth!" Gokudera bowed. Tsuna sweat dropped. "No no. You've not been a burden Gokudera-kun. Everyone falls ill once in a while." Tsuna chuckled.

"Speaking of Yamamoto, I haven't seen him all day. How come he didn't come with us?" Gokudera asked. "Yamamoto is busy practicing for a game. It's in 3 weeks time." Tsuna replied. "3 weeks? Don't practice sessions normally last a month?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled. "One week has passed. He spent the week practicing and taking care of you Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna's last sentence kept repeating in Gokudera's mind.

 _That idiot!_

"Juudaime, I'll be back. You can go on." He turned back and ran. Tsuna nodded and smiled.

 _I'm sorry Yamamoto. But I just had to._

 **XxX**

Gokudera ran to the baseball field. It was empty, which meant that practice was over. He scanned the area for Yamamoto and found him on the dugout speaking to his coach. He waited outside.

After some time Yamamoto walked out the field. "Baseball idiot." Gokudera called out, leaning on the chain link field fence. "'Dera! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto was surprised. "Don't you ''Dera' me! What the hell were you thinking wasting a week on me?" He yelled. Yamamoto blinked. Once. Twice. It then occurred to him.

 _Tsuna! I told you not to tell him!_

"Well?!" Gokudera yelled again. Yamamoto let out a half-assed smile. "It was just a week 'Dera. Coach was okay with it. I swear I attended practice, if that's what you're worried about." Yamamoto scratched his head.

Gokudera felt his blood boil. "What if you had missed something important for the game? Some vital strategy or whatever? Don't you have meetings like that?" Gokudera continued yelling. "Maa Maa Gokudera. My teammates told me all about it. There's nothing to worry about." He patted his head. Gokudera wanted to punch him, but refrained from doing so.

"You better win the game, baseball idiot." He mumbled. Yamamoto stared wide eyed. He smiled. "For sure." He promised. Gokudera smirked.

 **XxX**

"I'm so glad they gave us half day practice today." Yamamoto sighed and stretched on their way home. "It must be hard and tiring right?" Tsuna asked, munching an apple. "It does get tiring, but I love the sport. The adrenaline, the excitement; It's amazing. Batting and running and analyzing the pitches; it's awesome!" Yamamoto exclaimed like a little boy.

"Spoken like a true baseball idiot." Gokudera grunted. Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna smiled.

"Guys, I just remembered; Reborn is waiting for me at home for a language session. Got to run. See ya!" Tsuna ran. "Bye Tsuna." Yamamoto waved. Gokudera waved too.

"So, when is the match exactly?" Gokudera asked. "It's on the 9th of September. The match starts at 10am." Yamamoto grinned.

 _September 9_ _th_ _huh?_

"You better win baseball idiot." Gokudera muttered. Yamamoto smiled and wrapped an arm around Gokudera's small frame, bringing him closer. "Will do 'Dera."

Gokudera blushed.

 **XxX**

"Did Haru just see what Haru thinks Haru just saw?" Haru asked crouching near Tsuna. "I've been trying to tell you this whole time! They like each other; they aren't being subtle at all. I'm getting frustrated here." Tsuna said.

Haru looked at Tsuna, wide eyed. "Haru is impressed Tsuna-san. Haru didn't know you'd figure out stuff like this." "Thanks, Haru." Tsuna grumbled. Haru chuckled.

"We have to do something about this. I think something happened during the week Yamamoto took care of Gokudera-kun. They've been giving each other this look when the other person isn't looking, and its frustrating man." Tsuna whispered angrily. "Calm down Tsuna-san. We'll do something. When did you say Yamamoto-kun's match is?" Haru turned towards Tsuna. "September 9th." Tsuna replied. "Isn't September 9th Gokudera's birthday?" Haru asked.

Tsuna said nothing. They looked at each other and smiled.

 **XxX**

Strangely enough, the next week onwards, wherever there was Yamamoto, there was Gokudera. Tsuna was happy but was also really frustrated. They were so into each other but never admitted it! Gokudera used to stay back till Yamamoto was done with practice, for fuck's sake; and that was something on a whole new level! Tsuna and Haru kept an eye on them.

"This is getting serious Tsuna-san. Gokudera's not reacting much; and that says a lot." Haru said. "You don't say." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two sneaking around for?"

Tsuna and Haru both shrieked. Luckily Yamamoto and Gokudera were out of earshot. "Reborn?!" Tsuna gaped. "Reborn-chan! What are you doing here?" Haru asked, wide eyed. "Tsuna's behavior has been strange lately." Reborn said, eyeing Gokudera and Yamamoto and then Tsuna and Haru. "Tsuna-san thinks they like each other but are not admitting it." Haru said.

"Haru!" Tsuna whined.

"Now I see why." Reborn smirked. "Any ideas Reborn?" Tsuna asked, hopefully. "Did anyone say I was going to help? Fix it Tsuna; they're your guardians." Reborn said coolly and left.

"That was helpful." Tsuna mumbled. "Well, it's up to us then!" Haru said energetically. "What do we do?" Tsuna asked. "Haru has a plan. But we're gonna have to handle it separately. You handle Gokudera and Haru will handle Yamamoto-kun. Sound good?" Haru said, still eyeing them. "Yeah. But what do we do?" Tsuna asked impatiently.

"Haru will tell you." And so, Haru outlined the plan.

 **XxX**

"So yeah, I really like someone but I don't know how to tell them." Tsuna said. "Someone caught the eye of Juudaime? She must be incredible! Who is this girl?" Gokudera said excitedly.

He was so happy Tsuna was asking him for help.

"I can't tell you now, but I will soon. She's really pretty and she's personable. I really like her. But I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid she'll reject me." Tsuna said, faking a sob. "Juudaime, if you really like this girl, she must be something. She must be amazing for having attracted your attention. You should just tell her. Be honest. It's ok if you get rejected. You have to move on at some point."

Tsuna mentally face palmed. _I smell hypocrisy._

"Do you really believe that?" Tsuna asked once again. Gokudera nodded. "I'm asking you again Gokudera-kun. Do you really believe that people must be honest with their feelings?" Gokudera nodded again.

"How can you say that to me when you yourself aren't doing it?" Tsuna said sternly. Gokudera stared. "You know what I'm talking about." He smirked.

"I don't know w-what you're implying J-Juudaime." Gokudera shifted his eyes. "Someone's not being honest here." Tsuna folded his arms. Gokudera remained silent.

"So tell me; when are you telling Yamamoto?" Tsuna finally popped the question. Gokudera stared again. "Don't ask me how I found out. You weren't being subtle at all." Tsuna smiled.

"I don't know Juudaime." Gokudera admitted defeat.

 _Phase one is over; half of it that is. I wonder how Haru is doing._

 **XxX**

"Yamamoto-kun!" Haru came running. "Haru! Nice to see you!" Yamamoto waved. Haru stopped to take a breath. "You're in your uniform; had work or something?" Yamamoto asked. Haru nodded.

"Where's Tsuna-san and Gokudera? Don't they usually accompany you?" Haru asked, hoping she wouldn't burst out laughing. "Tsuna's been busy lately, but Gokudera usually does. Tsuna needed him today for some reason. I'm heading back from baseball practice." Yamamoto explained. "Haru heard from Kyoko-chan that you have a game in 2 weeks. We're here to support you Yamamoto-kun!" Haru fist pumped. Yamamoto grinned.

"Anyway, Haru wanted to tell you something; something that Haru has never told anyone. It might be strange to you, but Haru feels you can help Haru." Haru whispered. "Oh. Well I'll try to help." Yamamoto smiled.

"Haru is just asking for an opinion really." Haru stated. Yamamoto nodded.

"Okay so; Haru really likes this guy. He's an absolute gem of a person; great personality and all. But Haru's afraid he'll reject Haru if Haru tells him. He's too good for Haru. What should Haru do?" Haru said desperately.

"Well, if I were you; I'd probably be honest and tell them." Yamamoto said.

Haru mentally face palmed. _Eh?! Does Haru sense hypocrisy?!_

"Really?" Haru asked. Yamamoto nodded. "Haru is asking you one more time. If you were in Haru's shoes, would you be honest with your feelings and tell the person that you like them? Even though they may reject you?"

"It would be depressing if I got rejected, but for their sake and mine, I would move on." Yamamoto said.

 _Okay._

"What makes you think you can say that to Haru when you aren't being honest yourself?" Haru asked; her hands akimbo. Yamamoto staggered a bit, but maintained his composure. "What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Don't mess with Haru, Yamamoto-kun. Haru knows you like Gokudera." Haru smirked. Yamamoto froze. "Don't ask Haru how Haru found out. You were pretty easy to read." Haru smiled. Yamamoto didn't answer.

Yamamoto nodded his head and admitted defeat.

 _Phase one completed! Half. I wonder if Tsuna-san was successful._

 **XxX**

"I can't believe it worked." Tsuna laughed. "What did Haru tell you?" Haru cracked a smile.

Tsuna and Haru had planned on meeting each other in Tsuna's house after the successful completion (or failure depending on how it went) of Mission: Do they really like each other?

"Well, we know for sure that they have feelings for each other. Your intuition is splendid Tsuna-san." Haru complimented. Tsuna slightly blushed. "It was nothing." He said, scratching his chin.

"Now what do we do?" Haru sighed, looking up at the ceiling; deep in contemplation.

They sat silent for a while.

"I guess we'll have to wait till September 9th. Why don't we do something then?" Tsuna suggested. Haru didn't answer. Then she said, "You'll have to keep an eye on them. See how they behave around each other, now that they confessed to us. Depending on that, we'll see if we should do something."

"That sounds right. Sure, I'll keep an eye on them. Though, it will frustrate me more." Tsuna grumbled.

Haru laughed. "Well, what did Reborn-chan say? They're your guardians. It's your responsibility to take care of them; reduce their tensions; give them the feeling that their internal conflicts will surely cease because you're there to guide them."

She kept on going.

"And it's Haru's duty as the future wife of the Vongola Tenth to see that the Tenth is at ease. If the Juudaime is deep in doubt, it's her duty to comfort and guide the Tenth in his hour of need. So tell Haru if anything goes wrong. If you feel things are not happening right, tell Haru immediately."

And with that, Haru gave Tsuna a hug and left.

Tsuna just stared.

 _What just happened?_

Reborn smirked from the window.

 **XxX**

 _I've admitted to Juudaime that I have feelings for the baseball idiot! I'm embarrassed; I just want the earth to swallow me up!_

Gokudera was pacing around the room as if Zeus had just struck his fiercest and most powerful thunderbolt at his room and he (Gokudera) was now thinking of a way to clean up the mess. **(A/N** : Sorry I just had to use that :D)

Just then the doorbell rang. Gokudera went to the door and looked at the peep-hole.

 _Phew! It's only Juudaime._

"Hello Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and entered. "What a pleasant surprise Juudaime." Gokudera smiled back.

"Would you like something to drink?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna shook his head. "Have you not been sleeping well? You look terrible."

 _Is it really that obvious?!_

"You've been thinking about Yamamoto again haven't you? You've been avoiding him recently." Tsuna said.

 _Ok, it is obvious. I should really learn to hide my emotions._

Gokudera nodded. "Shouldn't you just tell him? Keeping your feelings bottled up is not healthy." Tsuna smiled. "I'm afraid that he'll reject me Juudaime." Gokudera said. "Weren't you the one who said that people must be honest when dealing with their feelings?"

"Yes I did say that. But I'm sure I can never move on." Gokudera looked up, his eyes moist. Tsuna's eyes widened. "You…You love him?" Tsuna asked. "My feelings for him are deep. It's not a crush. If it was one I'd handle it. But this is the real deal. I love him Juudaime. I'm in love with the baseball idiot. And I can't do anything about it." Gokudera's voice grew hoarse.

 _I'm such an idiot; crying in front of the Tenth._

Tsuna smiled. He walked up to Gokudera and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that your feelings for him were this deep. I found it funny and cute that Yamamoto could bring you to such a state where you're all blushing and shy. I felt you needed to loosen up. Now I know that it's not a silly crush. Now I know why you weren't being honest."

Gokudera smiled. "But really, don't keep it in you for a long time. You have to tell him at some point. I'm sure he'll understand. This is Yamamoto we're talking about. You needn't be afraid. Who knows, maybe he might reciprocate them." Tsuna smirked.

Gokudera couldn't help but hope.

 **XxX**

"Good work everyone!" The coach smiled. Yamamoto grinned. Playing baseball sure was fun. He couldn't wait for the match!

As Yamamoto packed his stuff for the day, he saw Haru leaning on the fence.

 _She did say she was coming. I wonder why._

Yamamoto greeted his coach and teammates and left the field. "Hey there. What's up Haru?" He smiled. "Ah Yamamoto-kun, Haru has been wanting to talk to you. First of all, is there any progress between you and Gokudera?" Haru asked.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck. "Not really." He said. Haru nodded, recalling a flashback.

 **Flashback (** A/N: This happens before Tsuna talks to Gokudera **)**

" _ **Haru, I swear to God, they will be the cause of my death!" Tsuna yelled. "What happened Tsuna-san?" Haru asked. "They're avoiding each other. Actually Gokudera is the one doing the avoiding, but I'm like the mediator here; the damn messenger!" Tsuna banged the wall.**_

 _ **Haru groaned. "Gokudera can be a total tsundere man." She slapped her forehead.**_ _**"I don't know what happened. They were fine for a day, but by the next day, Gokudera is avoiding Yamamoto like the plague." Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose.**_

" _ **Did they fight?" Haru asked.**_

 _ **Tsuna shook his head. "There's no way that could have happened. Yamamoto still seems pretty cheerful and actually tries to talk. But then I don't know, because he's the type to forget about it and peace it out. I don't even know if they meet in person without me." Tsuna sighed.**_

" _ **Let's talk to them. You talk to Gokudera and Haru will speak with Yamamoto-kun. It's about time they confessed to each other." Haru said.**_

 **End of Flashback**

"What exactly has been happening?" Haru asked. "Gokudera's been avoiding me. I don't know why." Yamamoto replied. "Did you guys fight?" "We don't meet each other personally."

 _Bingo! Haru wanted to know this._

"Well Yamamoto-kun, it's about time you made a move." Haru said. Yamamoto laughed. "And to end up getting rejected? No thanks."

"You're afraid of rejection?" Haru smiled. Yamamoto nodded. "Then, is Haru correct in assuming that your feelings for him are much deeper than Haru thought?" She grinned wickedly. Yamamoto blushed.

"Well then, I've got my answer; as to why you weren't honest with your feelings." Haru laughed. Yamamoto chuckled. "But you have to tell him at some point." Haru said. Yamamoto nodded.

 **XxX**

"Gokudera-kun is in love with Yamamoto." Tsuna sighed. "Yamamoto-kun loves him back." Haru casually added. They sat silently for a moment.

"AAARGH! For the love of God!" They both yelled in frustration.

"This is annoying! I'm graying! You see? Can you see it?!" Tsuna showed a random strand of hair. Haru threw her head back and laughed. "Tsuna-san is so frustrated. You're like their dad or something." She giggled.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle. "What do we do now?"

"Gokudera's B'day and Yamamoto's match is on September 9th right?" Haru asked. Tsuna nodded.

Haru grinned. Tsuna looked confused, but then mirrored the grin back.

 **XxX**

The day of the match finally came. The match was to be held in the morning. The weather was perfect. It was sunny with a light breeze.

Yamamoto was pumping with energy. He was currently in the dressing room preparing himself for the match. He did some stretches and squats and swung his arms in circles. Just then one of his team-mates called out to him.

"Takeshi, there's a girl waiting outside for you. She says she wants to talk." Yamamoto immediately guessed it was Haru. "I'll be right there. Tell her to wait a minute." Yamamoto grinned.

"Is she your girlfriend? I can't believe you didn't tell me." The other boy laughed. "Don't be silly. She's just a friend." Yamamoto laughed.

After he was ready he came out to speak to Haru. As expected she was there.

"You ready for the match?" Haru asked excitedly. Yamamoto nodded. "I came here to wish you good luck. Also, after the match wait here. Don't go anywhere. Someone will come. Promise?" She asked. Yamamoto looked confused, but nodded.

Haru squealed, gave him a hug and left.

 **XxX**

"Are you serious Juudaime?" Gokudera asked surprised. He never expected Tsuna to give him such an order. "Yes, Gokudera-kun. I'm giving you the first order. Confess your feelings to Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock.

"I…" Gokudera tried speaking.

"Do you not trust me Gokudera-kun? Have you no faith in my judgment? My intuition? I always thought you did." Tsuna said. Gokudera shook his head. "No Juudaime! I trust you with my life. I would do anything for you, for you are my boss and my very close friend." Gokudera said.

Tsuna waited.

"But this is something I find very difficult. I don't know if I can handle rejection." Gokudera broke down. Tsuna felt a pang in his chest.

"Please trust me Gokudera-kun." Tsuna slightly squeezed his shoulders. Gokudera looked at his boss and nodded. He would do it. He would do it for Juudaime.

 **XxX**

"The Match has come to an end! Namimori Middle wins!"

There was a loud applause followed by cheering. Tsuna and his friends were whooping with joy. Gokudera of course composed himself but was the happiest.

It was time.

 **XxX**

"Haru-chan, I have something to tell you. It's kind of late though." Kyoko said from the bleachers. "What is it Kyoko- chan?" Haru asked.

"I think I like Yamamoto-kun."

Haru staggered.

 _No No! This can't be happening._

"I'm going to confess to him. Wish me luck!" Kyoko said and left to look for Yamamoto. "Kyoko-chan! Wait!" Haru yelled, but Kyoko didn't wait.

Tsuna saw the commotion. "What happened Haru?" Haru turned towards him, tears in her eyes. She explained everything. Tsuna's eyes widened. "We have to hurry! Before she reaches him." "I hope he doesn't misunderstand. Haru told him to wait there. Haru told him someone will come, referring to Gokudera." Haru sobbed.

Tsuna wrapped an arm around her, comforting her. "Hurry." He smiled.

"Gokudera-kun. Quickly! It's time. We have to hurry!" Tsuna dragged Gokudera out of the bleachers. "Juudaime-?!" Gokudera was caught unaware, but let Tsuna drag him.

They ran as fast as they could to the locker room. Unfortunately Kyoko was already there.

"I like you Yamamoto-kun. I have for quite some time. Will you go out with me?" Tsuna and Haru stopped dead in their tracks. Gokudera froze. He felt his heart crack a little.

Yamamoto was shocked. Had Haru meant Kyoko when she said 'someone will come?' He glared at Haru. Haru felt intimidated under his gaze.

Gokudera didn't wait any longer. He ran.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled out. He looked at Haru. Haru nodded. Tsuna ran after Gokudera. Haru glared at Kyoko. "How could you? You just destroyed Gokudera! You broke him into pieces, Kyoko-chan! I told you not to go, but you didn't listen."

"What do you mean 'broke'? I like Yamamoto-kun, and I confessed. Is there a problem?" Kyoko asked. "I'm sorry Kyoko. I'm in love with someone else. I can't return your feelings." Yamamoto gently said. "Why? Who is she?" Kyoko asked. "I'm gay Kyoko. I'm in love with Gokudera." Yamamoto said bluntly.

Kyoko gasped. "No! Why?!" She yelled, slapped him and left. Haru slumped to her knees sobbing. "Was this some kind of sick joke Haru?" Yamamoto said coldly. Haru shook her head.

"Haru never knew that Kyoko-chan liked you. Haru swears she didn't. She just told Haru now when the game was over. The actual 'someone' Haru told you to wait for was Gokudera. Gokudera loves you Yamamoto-kun." Haru said.

Yamamoto staggered a bit.

 _Gokudera loved him?_

"That's why he ran away. He was afraid of rejection, like you were. Tsuna-san and Haru knew of your feelings for each other. We wanted you both to confess today. But as you can see that didn't happen. I'm sorry. It's Haru's fault." She began crying.

Yamamoto felt bad. "I'm sorry Haru. I didn't mean to be cold. I misunderstood everything." He apologized giving her a hug.

"Go to him. He needs you Yamamoto-kun." Haru urged him. Yamamoto smirked. "Look who's talking. Come with me. You have someone to go to too."

Haru gasped, but then smiled.

 **XxX**

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna ran.

 _Dammit! Where did he go?_

"Gokudera-kun! Where are you?!" Tsuna yelled. After he ran quiet a distance, he spotted Gokudera sitting on a swing. "Gokudera-kun." He called out gently.

Gokudera didn't move, but seemed to acknowledge his presence. "What you just witnessed was a misunderstanding." Tsuna said. "It didn't seem like that to me." Gokudera said coldly. "You didn't even listen to what Yamamoto had to say." Tsuna said.

"How could I? Kyoko is a better person for him than me. She'd make him happy." Gokudera said.

Tsuna had had enough.

"That's enough!" He yelled. Gokudera immediately looked up.

"Yamamoto is in love with you, idiot! He loves you more than anything else in this world! Why can't you see that?!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera sat there stunned.

"You doubted me for a second there didn't you? I didn't know Kyoko-chan liked him. I would have prevented it if I knew. Haru and I knew of your feelings for each other. We planned this, to get you two together." Tsuna explained. Gokudera sat in silence.

"But I have failed as a boss and a friend. I let you down." Tsuna said, his voice growing hoarse. "No Juudaime! I've never ever doubted you. I just got carried away. I'm sorry." Gokudera said.

Tsuna smiled.

"Tsuna-san! Gokudera!"

Tsuna and Gokudera immediately turned. Haru and Yamamoto were running towards them. "Haru!" Tsuna smiled. Gokudera said nothing, but looked away.

"Gokudera. Haru is really sorry. Haru didn't-" Tsuna stopped her. "He's okay. Why don't we leave them alone Haru?" he suggested. "Yeah." Haru agreed. Haru turned towards Yamamoto. He smiled.

They left.

"'Dera." Yamamoto gently called out. Gokudera didn't budge. Yamamoto let out a sigh. "Guess I have no choice." He said and squatted down. He placed his hands on either sides of his cheek and kissed him. Gokudera let out a surprised groan, but soon gave in. It started off as chaste, but very soon they nipped, bit and sucked each other, tasting each and every crevice of the other's mouth.

They backed out for air. Yamamoto placed his forehead on Gokudera's and breathed slow deep breaths. Gokudera was breathing heavily too.

"Feel better?" Yamamoto chuckled. "Pervert ." Gokudera retorted. Yamamoto laughed. "Happy Birthday 'Dera. I got you this." Yamamoto slipped his hands into his pocket to reveal a chain with a red color flame shaped pendant symbolizing the storm flame and a punk ring with a big dark ruby embedded in its center. "You're into punkish trinkets right? I saw these and it reminded me of you. Here, let me put it." Yamamoto said and proceeded to put the chain and the ring on Gokudera.

"They're lovely. Thank you." Gokudera smiled shyly.

Yamamoto kissed him once again. "I love you 'Dera." He hugged him tightly. Gokudera hummed in agreement. "We should continue this somewhere else shouldn't we?" Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera blushed and hid his face in Yamamoto's chest.

 **XxX**

Haru and Tsuna were slowly walking. "Haru's so happy. Everything worked." Haru smiled. "I'm glad they're finally together." Tsuna agreed.

"Haru's sorry about Kyoko-chan. Haru really didn't know she liked Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-san must be sad right?" Haru asked, her chest feeling heavy. Tsuna stopped. "Why would I feel sad?" He turned. Haru clutched her shirt tightly, looking down. "Because Tsuna-san likes her." She said, her eyes moist.

Tsuna looked at her for minute and then smiled. "It didn't bother me one bit. I have someone else I love." He stated simply. Haru felt her heart break. Nevertheless she gathered the strength to speak. "Haru is very happy for you." She faked a smile and started walking. "Let's go." Tsuna said.

They started walking and when they were close enough, Tsuna gently held Haru's hand and laced his fingers around hers. Haru looked up, startled. Tsuna didn't look at her, but that one action was all she needed.

Haru smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

 _I love you Tsuna-san._

 **XxX**

Gokudera moaned. Yamamoto chuckled softly and proceeded sucking on his nipple, while slowly and sensually twisting the other one. "Quit teasing, you bastard!" Gokudera growled. Yamamoto continued sucking, but moved downwards to Gokudera's already hard, leaking member. "So sexy…'Dera the things you do to me…" He whispered and sucked the head. Gokudera shivered in anticipation. Yamamoto twirled his tongue around the head and slowly engulfed the entire cock. He breathed out hot air and vigorously sucked.

"Aah~! Takeshiii~!" Gokudera hissed. Yamamoto continued bobbing his head up and down, gradually increasing pace. Gokudera soon came hard. He breathed deeply.

Yamamoto flipped him over. He spread his butt cheeks apart, and inserted his tongue. Gokudera moaned loudly.

 _So dirty! But I'm so turned on._

Yamamoto continued licking him. After a few licks, he inserted a finger. Gokudera cried out in pain. "Bear with me Hayato. I'll make you writhe with pleasure in a few." Yamamoto said and continued finger fucking him. He soon inserted the second and third finger, and in a scissoring motion, widened Gokudera's hole. Gokudera bit his lip in an effort to bear the pain, but found pleasure in it too. He was kind of a masochist. Kinda.

Yamamoto flipped him back. "You ready 'Dera?" he smirked. Gokudera mirrored the smirk. "Go crazy." He wound his arms and legs around Yamamoto's neck and waist, and kissed him.

That was all Yamamoto needed.

He thrust himself in a go. They both groaned. "It's so hot inside you 'Dera. I'm melting." Yamamoto gasped. "It's been waiting for you Takeshi. It's been aching for you to fill it. Can you imagine? Me touching myself, pleasuring myself, with your name on my lips? Screaming out your name when I come? Can you imagine it Takeshi? It's how much I want you." Gokudera whispered.

Yamamoto groaned. "You'll be the death of me 'Dera. Just imagining that makes me want to pound you harder." Yamamoto kissed him fiercely and increased the pace. "Harder! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow! Fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. Show me how much you desire me Takeshi!" Gokudera groaned in between short breaths.

Yamamoto increased pace and thrust harder. Soon, the room was filled with moans, short sharp breaths, creaking bed and skin slapping against skin. The lovers were so into each other. It was a dream come true for them.

"I'm coming Takeshi!" Gokudera moaned. "Me too. Together Hayato." Yamamoto grit his teeth. Gokudera soon came hard, his vision going white. He clenched tightly around Yamamoto resulting in the other coming as well. They collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I love you. I love you so much 'Dera." Yamamoto smiled tenderly and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. "I love you too baseball idiot. Best birthday ever." Gokudera smiled.

 _Yup, things were going to be ok!_

 **A/N: I'm done! I had writer's block for nearly 2 months and recently got back to it. I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing this for Haya-kun's B'day! I'd appreciate reviews :)**


End file.
